Fire Emblem: Awakened Miracles
by ShadowRogueVII
Summary: It has been two years since the death of Grima and the world has been brought to an easy peace. For the time being. During that time, Lon'qu and Cordelia have been living in Regna Ferox with their newborn daughter, Severa. When he and future Severa accept a job from Khan Basilio, a sinister group from Lon'qu's past returns along with the one person he thought he'd never see again.
1. A New Job

AN: This is it; this marks the start of my very first real story. In case any of you haven't noticed; I love Lon'qu. He is just the most badass guy in all of Fire Emblem. This story is going to be somewhat similar to Radiant Dawn. It's going to take a unit from the previous game and give them their own campaign. So it's like this; Sothe: Radiant Dawn:: Lon'qu: Awakened Miracles. I also plan to make my own characters if only a few, and have past characters return married with the people I ship them with. Also the person I ship Lon'qu with here is my OTP, despite my first one-shot. So without further ado, please enjoy the story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem. All characters that were originally from the previous game are all owned by their respective owners. This sequel to Fire Emblem: Awakening is fan made and is not in relation to any upcoming sequel. It is made for enjoyment purposes only. No copyright infringements are intended.**

Fire Emblem: Awakened Miracles

Chapter one: A New Job

Regna Ferox. A country where the cold is unforgivingly strong, but its warriors even more so. It is said that only the strongest of the strong are able to survive the land's harsh winters. Among them is Lon'qu. His skill in the blade is renown by all citizens of Ferox, including the west khan, one of the two leaders of Ferox, Basilio. It is his word that Lon'qu is the greatest swordsman in the land, even rivaling his own famous axe skill.

Lon'qu has never known anyone to survive a single stroke from his blade. While he is nearly unstoppable in combat, he has only one know weakness: women. He is also well known for this aversion, though its origins remain shrouded in mystery. Even so, his aversion has done all but stop him from finding someone to share his feelings with. During his time in the war against Plegia, Lon'qu was sided with Regna Ferox's southern neighbor, Ylisse. During his time in the conflict, he was introduced to the beautiful pegasus knight; Cordelia.

At first he saw her as another woman that he just had to avoid, but due to her constant desire to learn more of the blade from him, he began to see something in her that he has not seen in a woman in years. The more time he spent with her, the more he began to see her as someone he could trust with his heart. The day he proposed to her he was filled with doubt because he knew that she was in love with Chrom, the prince of Ylisse and commander of the militia they were a part of known as the Shepherds. He didn't have any hope she would say yes, but he needed to speak his heart because he knew he would get this chance ever again. When she said yes to his proposal and forgot all about her infatuation for Chrom, Lon'qu was lost for words due to his newfound happiness. He had never felt the heat of being with a woman near his heart, but it was a very pleasant experience that he never wanted to let go of. They were married a week after the war and have lived peacefully after a second war and the fall of Grima, the fell dragon bent on human destruction.

It has been two years since it all occurred, and the couple has lived a happy life in the frigid lands of Ferox. Cordelia had shown that she was strong enough to with stand the strong snowstorms of the land due to her training in the war. To make a living in a time of peace, Lon'qu took up his time as a high paying mercenary, defending villages from brigands, even thought he was the right hand man of Basilio. The great khan had offered to provide from him and Cordelia, but Lon'qu declined due to not wanting to depend on others to stay alive. He would find his own work as a man should for his wife.

...

It was a cold winter night in Regna Ferox. In the cold darkness was a simple cottage by a small river. Inside it was a beautiful young woman with hair as red as crimson blood tending to her infant daughter. Little did she know that she was about to get a little company.

"Hey Lon'qu!" Basilio yelled as he barged into Lon'qu's house. His raging muscles and dark skin were more than enough to grab anyone's attention.

"Basilio!?" Cordelia said surprised, "Please keep your voice down, you almost woke up baby Severa." She was holding a baby only about 14 months old as she scolded him and his "loud" personality.

"Sorry bout that." He said a bit more quietly, "Lon'qu here?"

"He left for a job half an hour ago."

"Oh, well you don't mind if we wait here till he comes back, right?" he said with a bright smile across his face.

"We?" she said confusedly. She didn't see anyone else enter the house. That was until a black haired maiden with pig tails that stretched to as far as the middle of her back walked in suddenly. "Severa! What are you doing here? I thought you went out traveling the world," she said with her mouth ajar. Severa was one of twelve people who traveled back in time to stop a horrible future from occurring. The infant that Cordelia was holding in her arms was the same young woman standing in front of her. She was wearing her traditional hero armor that she wore during the war with Valm. Her abdomen was covered with plated armor that layered around her with a red breastplate covering her chest. Her right arm was covered in a lighter metal and a curved shoulder plate so that it wouldn't limit the movement of her sword arm. Her left arm was covered with a large shield that went along the length of her arm that could flex with her elbow. The colors of red and silver of her armor made her look all the more deadly and beautiful.

"Well excuse me for not messaging you in advance mother." Severa said, staring at Cordelia with an evil eye, "If you're not interested in seeing your future daughter after the war, maybe I should just leave."

Cordelia put on a fake smile before she started talking again, "Okay dear. Safe travels."

Severa couldn't believe what her mother just said. "What are you saying!? You're supposed to beg me to stay mother, not tell me to leave."

"I knew that was what you were thinking dear, so I thought I'd use reverse psychology," she giggled.

Severa gave a loud grunt before she took a seat next to her mother. She couldn't help but look over her mother's arms to look at the face of her past infant self. Cordelia noticed and smiled. "You can hold her if you'd like," she whispered. This surprise her as she saw her mother motion her arms towards her, giving her the baby. Severa didn't know what to feel as she held her paradox infant self, but instead, she exposed a slight grin.

Basilio let out a noticeable cough to remind the women of his presence. "I suppose this means we can stay till he comes home?" Cordelia let out a grin and nodded. Basilio smiled, closed the door behind him and sat across her at the table. "So how is life treating you three since the end of the war?" He and his one good eye were curious to know if anything interesting had happened to his right hand man.

"Not much has happened since then. The only one I think is having more excitement in their life would have to be the man of this household." Cordelia paused a moment and let out a small sigh. Worry was written all over her face. Basilio had an idea of why that was but waited for her to continue talking. "Whenever he goes out on a job, I can't help but worry for him. During the war, we would always fight side by side and watch each other's backs. I know how skilled he is with a sword, but my mind is almost always focused on the worst case scenario. Like what if his swords were broken or stolen and he had nothing to defend himself with. Or, what if he gets separated from his mercenary group and freezes to death outside. Or, what if..."

Just as she was about to continue her long list of scenarios, there was a cry coming from the baby Severa was embracing. "Mother, stop it! You're spreading your bad vibes to me and my baby self." She gave Cordelia an angry scowl while trying to calm down her paradox infant self by rocking her. The baby's cry was something that Cordelia couldn't stand to listen to, not because the cry was loud or annoying, but because it broke her heart to hear her little girl cry. Knowing that her child could feel her negativity made Cordelia feel even worse.

Cordelia took the child from Severa and tried to comfort her herself. "Oh my poor baby, I'm so sorry I made you feel this way. I'm also very sorry Severa for my behavior. Can you forgive me?" She was near tears as she asked her daughter for forgiveness. Just looking at her mother like this made Severa cringe.

"Mother stop please, you're only making it worse on yourself. I forgive you okay, GAWDS!" Cordelia was about to burst to tears until Basilio put his large palm on her shoulder to calm her down and get her attention.

"Cordelia, you need to calm down. I understand how worried you are, but you need to have more confidence in him. He's not someone who would go down without a fight. I wouldn't call him my right hand man if he was." He paused a moment to look at her face. She still had tears in her eyes but was giving him her undivided attention. He smiled at her and continued on, "What I'm trying to say is, don't let your worries consume you. If you do you'll end up hurting yourself."

The look on her face seemed to calm down from listening to Basilio's words of wisdom. She wiped the tears from her eyes and started smiling again. "Thank you Basilio. You're right, my worries are nothing to think about. I do need to have more confidence in Lon'qu. Starting today, I will have faith in him with not a shadow of a doubt in my heart." Her face was looking as radiant as ever again. Her newfound hope for her husband brought a spring back in her step (even though she was sitting down.) The silence was broken again. Not by crying, but by the joyful laughter of the girl Cordelia was holding in her arms.

All three of the looked down to look at the adorable girl wrapped lovingly in her mothers embrace, and the only other noises in the room were Cordelia making goo goo ga ga noises at her baby. None of them were even paying attention to the door opening behind them. Before saying anything, a black haired man just stood there looking over the group to see his infant daughter being surrounded by the eyes of his peers. He let out a soft grin before shutting the door behind him, grabbing everyone's attention. "I had a feeling as to who was paying my wife and daughter a visit when I saw that caravan parked outside, and it looks like my suspicions were confirmed, along with someone extra," the man said.

Severa was up and out of her seat before anyone could even notice. "DADDY!" She went over to her father and gave him a big hug.

"I wasn't expecting that from you Severa. I would normally see Chrom's younger daughter, Cynthia, doing this." Without even thinking, Severa released her father from her grip and turned beet red. Basilio and her mother were watching and started to giggle.

"Sorry father, I just missed you and mother in my travels." She turned even redder.

Cordelia decided to spare her daughter from her embarrassment. She took a stand from her seat and towards her husband. "Welcome home Lon'qu. You're not hurt are you?" She was worried for his well being even thought she just talked to Basilio about it. Thought this was a different kind of worry. Here she just wanted to make sure he wasn't hurt instead of fantasizing the worst things to happen to him out on the job. All he did in response was smile and look her square in the eye, enraptured by her beauty.

"Just a couple gashes in the arms is all. Nothing too serious. I was just going to grab a vulnerary from the closet." His voice was as stern as ever. One could tell he was wincing in pain as he was gripping his left arm. He walked pass everyone towards the closet for the vulnerary he said he needed. He grabbed it and headed for the bathroom to take his swordmaster gear off and apply the medical liquid on his wounds.

No one in the room felt unaccustomed to his sternness. It was only normal for him to walk past them like that. Cordelia then remembered, "Lon'qu, I made cabbage stew for dinner. I know how it's you're favorite dish." She rose her voice to be sure that he could hear her. The door to the bathroom opened and Lon'qu emerged from it wearing his myrmidon outfit, which he had become very used to wearing as his usual outfit. He then walked to Cordelia. He wrapped her in his embrace and pecked her lips with a kiss.

"Thank you dear, I very much appreciate it." He looked her square in the eye to show how serious he was. Cordelia blushes and Severa became grossed out by this. In response, she pretended to throw up while pointing at her throat.

"Gods, the both of you, can't you two just keep that in bed or when no one is around?" Severa was always uncomfortable when ever her parents got close to each other. Cordelia just laughed at her daughter saying this while Lon'qu just raised an eyebrow. Basilio kept to himself during all this but finally decided to stand up and say what he came to say.

"Lon'qu, I'm glad you're here now. There's something I need from you." Lon'qu turned his attention to the man he always thought as a paragon of strength.

"If this has anything to do with you just giving us money, I'm going to decline the offer again. I know you mean well Basilio, but I need to be the one to provide for my family. I don't want to rely on anyone else."

"I know, I know. Don't worry; it's nothing at all like that. I'm here to offer you a job."

This interested Lon'qu, so he decided to hear Basilio out, "A job?"

"That's right. I thought of no one I could rely on enough to take this task, except you and two others, but you especially."

Basilio was being sincere. Lon'qu could tell, and this would be a good turn of events. . The Khans are the ones in charge after all, so their pockets would be bursting with gold. "Go on."

"I've a shipment of special goods that I need to be delivered to Chrom in Ylistol. I've also heard that there's been a group of brigands that have been plundering deliveries all over the continent. I'm afraid if I don't have capable guards to protect it, we'll lose these goods forever. That's where you come in. I'm hiring you and Severa as these guards to keep those goods safe and sound."

That surprised him. Lon'qu had never gone on a job with his daughter before. "Severa?"

That's when Severa took a stand. "That right father. I was getting bored going on jobs by myself, so I thought it would be more interesting to go with you. That's what I thought when Basilio asked me to do this. What do you say father?" She elbowed him.

He didn't have to think about it too hard. He didn't want to just be given money, and Basilio would most likely pay him very well if he finished this job. That way, he wouldn't have to go back on his word for independence. A job's a job, no matter who your client is. Plus, it wouldn't be a bad thing to have Severa tag along. He knows how capable she is in combat, so she doesn't need to be looked after at all times. "Very well, I'll take your job." Basilio looked pleased. He extended his hand out to Lon'qu and he grabbed it and shook it.

"Very good, now, I want you and Severa to come to Arena Ferox at noon tomorrow and we can talk more about what you're going to do." He stopped a moment and looked at Lon'qu's face, then Severa's, and smiled. "I expect great things from the both of you. I'll see you tomorrow." He turned around and walked back to his caravan outside, leaving without saying another word.

It was just the four of them now in the house; Lon'qu, Cordelia, and both future and present Severa, and it was just about the time to turn in to go to sleep. "Severa, if you want, you can stay in the guest room for the night," said Cordelia. Severa turned to her mother and smiled.

"Thank you mother."

...

With baby Severa resting in her crib, Lon'qu and Cordelia retired to their shared room and Severa to the guest room. Both parents changed into their nightwear to go to sleep. Lon'qu wore a pair of brown trousers and a white tunic. Cordelia wore a white nightgown with lace straps on her shoulders. In the past Lon'qu would never even think about sleeping in the same bed as a woman's, but since Cordelia came into his life, he came up with the courage to stay close to her, especially their time together "before Severa".

They climbed into bed and under the covers to put the day behind them. Before Lon'qu could turn off the lantern on his side table Cordelia spoke. "What do you think Basilio wants you to do?" That stopped him in his tracks a moment. He could sense the worry in both her voice and presence. It wasn't new to him, but there was something about it this time that made him feel a bit uneasy.

"I'm sure it's nothing I can't handle." He did his best to calm her down, but she didn't seem to look any better.

"Maybe, but," she said gloomily, "I can't shake this feeling that something big is going to happen to you Lon'qu. I don't know if it's a bad thing or not, but it still scares me all the same." She placed her hands on her heart as if it was hurting, and it was. In response, Lon'qu slowly and genteelly wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. This had become a regular thing between the two. Not only did it comfort Cordelia greatly, but also helped Lon'qu with his phobia. He couldn't do this with any other woman expect for his lovely wife beside him.

"There's nothing to worry about Cordelia. Whatever is going to happen out there, I can handle it. I promised, nothing will ever keep me away from you while I'm out there." She couldn't help but look up at him with a red face nearing tears. He could tell she was still upset about this feeling of hers so he decided to go further into "deeper actions".

"Lon'qu-," she started but was suddenly halted by the pair of lips that started kissing her. She was caught off guard by Lon'qu kissing her without warning, and instead of trying to escape his embrace; she welcomed it and proceeded to kiss him back. They were both lost in each other's faces, forgetting about any bad thoughts. After a while, Lon'qu drew back from their kiss and stared at her with a smile on his face.

"Be silent," he said softly. This caused Cordelia to giggle a little because she knew that was something he would always say on the battlefield before cutting an enemy down. They started kissing again, but this time, they started removing each other's clothes. This was going much further than either of them thought it would, but they didn't care. They just let their emotions for each other take over their thoughts and actions.

In the guest room next door to their room, Severa couldn't help but overhear everything. Unwillingly listening to the moaning of her mother and the constant shaking noises made her feel beyond sick to her stomach. "Oh Gods, someone just rip my ears off already."

AN: And that wraps up the first chapter. As I've before, this is my first story, so this may not be as grand as I desire it to be. I do plan to continue it to the end though. I'll do this during any personal time I have, and I will use my phone to do so. I just go to my notes and type down what ever comes to my mind. I have no real plan for this but I will strive to make this as best I can. I will then save my notes on my e-mail and edit everything on Word. It may not be the best system, but it's the most convenient for me. It may take a while for the next chapter because I have no real schedule for this, but that doesn't mean I won't do it. Please be sure to review, follow, and/or favorite this. It would make me very happy if you did.


	2. Being a Father

**AN: Like I said, I'm going to see this story to the end. I may not have that much free time, but I am determined to give you guys a story that won't disappoint in the slightest. I would also like to give a special thanks to CavalierShark, Elkath, Sharkei, and zekrom84 for Favoriting and/or Following. It does my heart good to know that my writing as caught the eyes of some wonderful individuals. Now about the story, it's only half as long as the last chapter because of the situation of the plot in general as well as me wanting to give you guys something to read without waiting too long. I don't like making people wait, but let me know if you'll be patient for upcoming chapters. The chapter title is mainly related to the first half just so you know. I wanted to separate the time getting to Arena Ferox and the time during the delivery. Also the next chapter, I plan to add in some much needed action and the beginning of the plot so that things can really get started. Now, let's go.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Being a Father<p>

"Daddy, do we really have to walk all the way there?" Severa complained. Lon'qu thought it would be best if they woke up early and walked all the way to Arena Ferox. Severa, on the other hand, wanted to get up late and rent a horse at the neighboring village.

"It may not be the easiest way to go, but I believe it is the best way."

Severa couldn't help but scowl at her father. "And how is this any better than renting a horse and getting there in a fraction of the time?"

Lon'qu chuckled at this inquiry because this was exactly what he expected from her. This was another thing that improved about Lon'qu; he was becoming more sociable. Even though he still prefers to be alone, he has gotten better at talking to people (men in this case). Cordelia and Severa, both infant and adult, have been a big help in finding a better person in himself, and he has always be grateful for that. "Because, when you're walking, you get a sort of passive training that strengthens your legs even if a little bit. When you're on a mount, you're not the one who is doing the work of moving; it's the beast underneath you that gets to benefit of traveling. Combine running at high speed with a full grown human on your back and you have the best work out of your life."

"Gods father, I never thought of it that way," she said looking down at the snowy ground they were walking on. She almost felt bad, but she shook the notion off. "But I still would rather get there faster on a horse or something."

"Well, I've learned that if would ride a horse in the wrong armor, you can find yourself lacking in combat when you're ambushed."

That was very stupid to her, but she knew that her father would not let go of his decision. "Uuuuuuugh! Sometimes I wish I chose to be a bow knight instead of a hero. At least I would have a horse to call my own." Lon'qu could see how agitated she was, and this bothered him a little. He didn't want to see her daughter upset, whether she was 14 months or 22 years old. He knew he had to do something, so he started by putting his hand on her shoulder to get her attention. "What is it?" She said harshly.

"Why don't I carry you there?"

"What!?" This caught Severa by complete surprise. Having her father ask her if he could carry her was the last thing she's would expect him to say. "What are you saying father!? I'm not a child! Why would you even ask that!?"

She seemed beyond aggravated now, but Lon'qu knew better. He knew she was just acting tough so that no one would see how softhearted and lonely she really was. He's seen this in her during the war when they first met. Inside that hard shell was a still a child who wanted to be with her parents that she lost at a young age. He understood how lonely she was; loosing someone close to your heart and then they just die on the spot. It wasn't a feeling he wanted her to share with him. "Because you are a child; my child. I'm your father and I have a responsibility as one to you." He paused a moment to see how bewildered her face was right now. "I understand what you've going through; you lost someone you care about and you find it's hard to accept that. I don't know why I never thought about this hard, but I want to help you through this. So what do you say?"

As shock as Severa was, she couldn't help but smile at everything he said. He was right, she was lonely. She told him everything that happened to her in the future and he did console, but never did he talk about aiding in her time of need. Although, there was one thing that didn't make sense which died her smile down. "Daddy, what do you mean that you lost someone? Is that true?"

Lon'qu only frowned at this because he's never told anyone about his past and all the dread behind it. "That's a tail for another time. For now, we should focus on getting to the arena."

"Okay," she said softly, "but when this job is done with, will you tell me afterwards?"

Lon'qu let out a small chuckle, "We'll see. So, how about I carry you, hm?"

Lon'qu took a knee so that he was low enough for her to be carried piggy back. Severa was hesitant but ultimately ended up hugging onto her father's neck and being lifted off the ground. His body was so warm, and she cherished it like it was something she was missing in her life, because it was. It had been so long since she felt the warmth of her father's body. Having this now was like sweet nostalgia flooding her mind of all the more positive memories of her father before he died. This was bliss. "Thank you Daddy."

...

After about another half hour of treading through the deep snow, Lon'qu managed to carry Severa all the way to Arena Ferox. Even with her hero's armor on, Severa wasn't too heavy lift off the ground. "Looks like we're here Severa." Lon'qu said. He was waiting for her to say something, but there was nothing but silence. "Severa?" It was almost as if she was ignoring him, or so it seemed. He turned his head to look at her face, only to find her sleeping with her head leaning on his shoulder with a small stream of drool leaking out of her mouth. He was wondering why she was so quiet the whole trip. He didn't think too much into it and made his way in to the arena.

Just entering the arena brought back a multitude of memories to Lon'qu; all of his training, all of the tournaments he has witnessed, and all of the ones he has participated and won in for the honor of Khan Basilio. Speaking of said Khan, Lon'qu noticed him at the opposite entrance of the arena talking to Raimi, the captain of the border guard of the Longfort. Raimi noticed Lon'qu approaching and pointed at him for Basilio to look in his direction. As he saw Lon'qu make his was towards him, he couldn't happen but notice the girl that was strapped to his back, and started to chuckle at the sight of it.

"Afternoon Lon'qu. Care to explain."

It was pretty obvious what Basilio was talking about, "We got up early and walked our way here. She was still tired, so I decided to carry her."

"You know, I never thought I'd see the day you'd carry another woman's weight. Then again, I never thought I would see you a married man. HA HA HAW!" Lon'qu rolled his eyes at the immature Khan and his jests and decided to wake up Severa.

"Severa, wake up. We're here." Lon'qu lightly tapped her face and shook around a bit to wake her up.

When she came to, she acted like a man waking from a hangover. "Huh, wha-? W-What happened? Where are we?"

"Morning sleepyhead," Basilio said with a bright smile, "You're at Arena Ferox."

"Oh, okay," she said until she noticed she was still being carried piggy back by her father. She also noticed how Raimi, Basilio and Lon'qu were giggling about it. This caused her face to glow beet red. "Daddy, put me down, NOW!"

He could tell she was embarrassed, so he accommodated. "Very well." He kneeled down and allowed her to step on the ground. She felt a bit woozy since she just woke up from her nap, but her father was there to keep her from falling. "Okay Basilio, we're ready to deliver those goods for you."

"Alright, I knew I could count on you Lon'qu. Just so you're aware, I'm having Raimi here accompany you as backup."

"It is an honor to work by you side Lon'qu," Raimi said honorably, "I promise that I will not be a burden to you."

"As long as you don't get too close to me, everything fine be fine." That was the Lon'qu everyone remembered; the brusque man who had to be sure no woman was close to him. Though there were a few exceptions; like Cordelia, and both Severas.

"Yes I'm well aware of your issues with women, and I will do what I can to not hinder this mission."

"Very well." Lon'qu turned to Basilio, "if you don't mind me asking, what exactly are we delivering to Ylistol?"

Basilio looked him in the eye, "Just the legendary weapons we acquired during the last war. You know like Ragnell, the Double Bow, Sol Katti; you know the weapons from the olden days. We're were able to find a way to make them as indestructible as they were before. Chrom has decided to pass them down to the men and women who made the biggest differences in the war."

That sounded reasonable enough. A delivery of legendary weapons would require a good guard to protect it. Although, there was something off about it; something Lon'qu couldn't put his finger on. "Is that all? Are you sure there's nothing else in there?"

Basilio sighed, "Your eyes are as sharp as ever Lon'qu. I can't tell what else is here because it is a matter between leaders. I also forbid you from looking into the caravan. I need you to trust me on this."

Basilio was an honorable man; a foolish oaf at times, yes, but still honorable. "Alright. We won't look into it."

"Thank you. Now, I think it's about time you all got going. The caravan is just outside the exit here." He turned his head to each of their faces. "Best of luck." With the conversation done, Basilio turned and walked away towards another door, leaving the group of three to their assignment.

"Alright Daddy," said Severa, "let's get a move on. I want to get this done with quick."

"Alright," he said. Just like Severa, he wanted to get this job done as quickly as possible. Not because for the sake of getting it done, but for Cordelia and putting her worries to rest, never to be awakened again. Everything he has ever done as a mercenary was for her and their baby girl. He wasn't going to let them down. "Let's move."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah I know really short, but you can't say that it's bad, right? The next chapter will be much more fun to read because something something here and something something there. Also, can I just express how EXCITED I am for the new Fire Emblem!? Is it a sequel? Is it a prequel? Is it a whole different plot? NO ONE KNOWS! If my excitement were measured on a scale from 1 to 10, IT WOULD BE OVER 9000! But what do you guys think? I think it will take place in Chon'sin with all the myrmidons and Chinese like armor and stuff. Also the return of Lon'qu. Just saying.<strong>


	3. What Was Thought to be Lost

**A/N: Sorry if this took longer than I desired guys. I may not be the best at writing but I really try to pour my heart and soul into this story. My only desire is to entertain you all so that I know I have a talent at this new part of my life. Anyway, here's the next chapter with the first action scene of the plot. Enjoy ;).**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: What Was Thought to be Lost<p>

Since it was the winter season in Regna Ferox, the snowy ground didn't help the caravan from keeping a smooth and steady course to the capital of Ylisse. There were bumps everywhere under the snow, so it was hard to traverse the roads without damaging the wheels of the caravan. Even so, that didn't stop Lon'qu from at least trying to keep the delivery as smooth as possible. He sat on the far left of the front seat of the caravan, holding on to the reins of the pair of horses pulling the caravan. Severa sat next to him fast asleep with Raimi on the right side of the seat next to her. Behind them was a small compartment that held all of their weapons; two of Lon'qu's prized Killing Edges and a Levin Sword, Severa's Brave Sword, Brave Axe, and Tomahawk, and Raimi's Steel Lance and Short Spear.

The whole trip was pretty uneventful. There weren't any threats to be seen, whether they be bandits or wild animals. It seemed a bit too quiet. It was even quieter since no one had said a word since they left the arena. This felt awkward for Raimi but Lon'qu was accustomed to such silence.

Raimi didn't know what to do. She knew he wanted to keep his distance from her, but she still wanted some sort of interaction with Lon'qu. After a while, she looked at Severa's sleeping face and smiled a little. "She's beautiful you know," she said, finally breaking the silence of the snowy night.

"What?" Lon'qu replied, surprised by the sudden discussion.

"Severa," she answered, "She's a very beautiful daughter you have."

Lon'qu didn't turn his head or move his eyes. He just kept his attention on the road ahead of them. He acknowledged her comment with a brief grunt. Raimi could already feel the silence returning and decided to keep the conversation going.

"Sir Lon'qu, what is it like being a parent?" This for certain caught his attention as he took his eyes and pointed them in her direction.

"Excuse me?"

"Parenthood. What is it like?" She said a bit more clearly. "I've never had a child before, so I just wanted to know what you think of it."

This was a part of Raimi Lon'qu thought he would never see. Even though he had no real contact with her, he always saw her as a stalwart knight who cared only for doing her job. This was all new to him.

Lon'qu legitimately thought her question thought before answering. "You'll just have to find out for yourself," he said bluntly.

Raimi was a bit crestfallen by his response. Mainly because she couldn't think of anything else to say, but also because she wouldn't get to know what it's like to be a mother. "I see," she said emotionlessly.

* * *

><p>After what had seemed like hours of traveling, the dead silence of the night felt too calm for a time where bandits could attack at any time. Lon'qu was beginning to think that Basilio was just being paranoid when he told him about the recent bandit attacks. Even so, there was some feeling Lon'qu had about the night that he just couldn't shake off. Could it be that he was a bit paranoid as well, or was he half expecting something impossible to happen?<p>

"Something's not right about all this," he said catching Raimi's attention, who was just about to fall to sleep.

"W-What are you talking about?"

"It's much too quiet, even for the night. Do you not hear any animals?"

Raimi put her hand by her ear to get a better listen to the outside only to hear nothing but the wind of the cold winter's night. There was not a woodland creature to be seen or heard. No bears, dear, wolves, not even a single squirrel could be found running through the snow.

"I don't hear anything. That's very odd," she said with a bit of concern.

"Raimi," Lon'qu whispered, "I want you throw your Short Spear at the bush to my right."

"What?" This confused Raimi. Throwing her spear at the bushes wouldn't do anything but make her get out of the cart to retrieve it. 'Wait, is he trying to get rid of me,' she thought to herself.

"Just do it."

This worried Raimi, but she decided to do as he said. As stalwart as she was, Raimi knew her biggest weakness was her obedience to others, never saying no to her superiors. She grabbed her Short Spear and prepared her throwing stance, aiming at the bush. With all her might, Raimi launched her spear into the bushes, causing them to scream in pain.

"Aghhhh!"

Shocked by the unexpected scream, Raimi lost her footing for a moment and almost fell out of her seat. The scream also managed to wake Severa from her sleep. "W-whoa whoa, what? What's going on? Where are we?" Severa's mind was still half asleep, so she couldn't make out what was happening quickly enough.

"Both of you stay here," Lon'qu said both his daughter and Raimi, "I'm going to go check it out." Lon'qu grabbed both of his Killing Edges and his Levin Sword and got out of his seat to approach the bushes. He pushed the bushes apart only to find the dead body of a man in a thief's outfit with Raimi's Short Spear sticking out of his chest. "So I was right." He said to himself. He grabbed the spear and yanked it out of the thief's chest. More blood started to ooze out of the now open wound and stained the man's clothes even further. He then turned his attention to the two women behind him, waiting for him to come back. "We were being spied on." He took the spear in hand and tossed it gently to Raimi who managed to catch it. Lon'qu looked back down at the body to get a better look of the man's face. The moment he looked down at him though, he noticed something sewn on the man's sleeve. Lon'qu kneeled down at him and grabbed his arm to get a better look it. What he found was some sort patch with an image of a skull with a dagger being held between his teeth. Lon'qu was shocked and gasped the moment he saw it. "No! No it can't be them. They can't be back!" At that moment, all he could see was nothing but blood red memories from his past on the horrific way possible.

Seeing how distressed her father was, Severa rushed out the caravan to his side to see what was going on. "Daddy? Daddy what's wrong? What happened? Who is this man?" Her father looked like he wasn't even paying attention to her. His face looked like it was a mix of anger and fear.

"No," he said with a face that now symbolized what could only be described as pure rage. "They're not getting away this time." Lon'qu stood back up and looked at the foot prints that the thief had left while he was following the caravan. He then turned his head towards Severa. "Severa, you and I are going find where this man came from."

"What? Why?"

"Because I said so, now do as I say!" he said harshly. Severa felt a bit intimidated by her father's change of attitude. He always was calm around her and never acted harsh with her since after the war. Lon'qu then addressed Raimi, "Raimi, you stay here and guard the caravan in our absence."

"Yes sir, but what are you going to do?"

Lon'qu paused a minute and looked at the trail of footprints leading towards the forest, "We're going hunting."

* * *

><p>After following the man's footprints for ten minutes, Lon'qu and Severa reached a clearing in the center of the woods. Inside it were tents and men walking around training for combat with their swords and axes. What caught Lon'qu's eye the most was the flag that was flapping in the wind. It was the same skull design from the thief's outfit. This angered him.<p>

Severa could tell her father knew these people from the look on his face and the way he tightly held the hilt of his Killing Edge. "Father, who are these people? Why the hell are you so mad at them?"

Lon'qu looked down at his daughter and sighed. He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down to answer her question. "They are the Enigma Rogues. They are not to be trusted what so ever." He turned away from her and looked at the camp again. "I'm going to kill them all."

"What!?" Severa was shocked by her father's desire to murder the camp. Did they do something to him? What other reason could there be? "Daddy, are you sure you can take them all on?"

"Severa," he said with a smile on this face, "I'm positive_ we_ can take them on."

Severa still didn't know what grudge her father had with these men, but she trusted him enough to help him through this. He would never lead her to the wrong path because he cared for her. Even though he knew she wasn't his real daughter, he still cares for her anyway, despite his phobia affecting him during the war. She knew she should do this with him and for him. "Alright Daddy, I'll help you. Let's take them out."

Lon'qu was happy with her willingness to help. He was happy his daughter was willing to help. "Alright. We're going to sneak up on them and take them out one by one. If were discovered, we rush them."

With their plan decided, Lon'qu and Severa snuck around the camp through the bushes and spotted their first target with his back turned toward them. Lon'qu snuck up behind the man, put him in a headlock and covered his mouth with his hand. Severa took this opportunity to stab him in the chest with her Brave Sword, killing him easily without him making a sound.

However, without them noticing, another on the Rogues saw what was happening and called them out. "Hey!" he yelled. Lon'qu and Severa shot their heads towards the man shouting at them. Not even two minutes and they were already discovered by the enemy.

"Damn it," Lon'qu said as he drew one of his Killing Edges, "Well, I was never the best at stealth."

Severa ripped her sword out of the dead man's body and readied herself to fight. "Neither was I."

The man that had spotted them drew his sword and called out his allies. There were about twenty men surrounding them. They mostly consisted of myrmidons and fighters with a few thieves in the mix.

Lon'qu wasn't going to back down just because they were outnumbered and neither was Severa. They held their blades up and prepared to defend themselves. The first to attack were two myrmidons and a thief as they rushed their way towards Lon'qu. They swung their blades with both speed and power but Lon'qu was faster; able to dodge and block their advances. They were left wide open allowing Severa to take out the thief and for Lon'qu to take down the two myrmidons with a single swift leaping downward strike. Even though the fighters knew they had a weapon disadvantage, they threw their Hands Axes at them with all their might. Severa saw them and was able to block them with her Hero armor's shield, protecting herself and her father. Lon'qu on the other hand was sword locked with three other myrmidons. He held both of his Killing Edges in each hand, stopping their advances.

"This guy isn't human!" one of the myrmidons yelled out of panic, "There's no way he can hold all our blades together, even if he's a Swordmaster!"

"It just shows how much more dedicated I am at the blade than all of you combined," Lon'qu retorted. This angered the myrmidon. He lifted his sword back to attack, but that was a fatal error. Lon'qu held the other two myrmidons with one sword and used the other one to slash upward. The myrmidon's chest and face were left with a long, deep cut that was bleeding quickly which killed him in almost no time at all. The other myrmidons saw their comrade's bloody demise and cringed at the sight of it. Lon'qu took this opportunity and stabbed but of them in the chests, killing them both as well. He pulled his swords out of them causing them to fall. He then looked at his remaining adversaries with flames in his eyes. "Who dies next?"

Severa was in the middle of fighting off all of the fighters. They were throwing their axes at her, but she was so fast and agile that they were missing with every throw. She closed in on them and started slashing away with her Brave Sword. Each slash was like a death sentence in themselves, coming out at almost blinding speed. All eight fighters fell with only one slash killing them each. Severa turned around to look at all the dead bodies. She flipped her hair and scoffed at them. "Hmph, that's what you get for messing with my Daddy, whatever it is you all did." Even though Severa was still unsure of her father's motives, she could tell this had to do with some sort of revenge. The way her father looked when they followed the trail here was all the proof she needed. She turned to see how her father was doing and was shocked to him surrounded by the remaining three thieves and six myrmidons. All of them ah their swords trained at Lon'qu, ready to strike at any moment. Lon'qu knew he was at a disadvantage. He sheathed both of his Killing Edges back in their scabbards and reached behind him. He unsheathed his Levin Sword from his back and readied it with both hands. Without warning, all the men charged at Lon'qu not letting him escape. In response, Lon'qu leaped as high as he could, causing his attacker to fall into each other into one big dog pile. Lon'qu took this opportunity and pointed his Levin Sword at them while still in the air. The blade released a discharge or powerful lightning magic that struck the pile of men all at once. Everyone screamed in pain from the continual jolts of electricity striking them without end. It wasn't long before the screams died down, symbolizing that they were all dead. Lon'qu took note of this and stopped shooting the lighting magic. He started falling and used the pile of corpses to cushion his fall. He looked down at his feet and saw how burned the bodies were. Everyone's clothes were burnt black and there was nothing more than burnt skin tissue.

Lon'qu walked off them towards his daughter who looked extremely worried. Before she could say anything, Lon'qu put his hand up and stopped her. "Before you say anything Severa, I just want to say that I'm sorry. I'm sorry I dragged you into this. This didn't involve you and I shouldn't have pulled you in. Please forgive me." He bowed his head to her to show his sincerity.

Severa smiled at this. "Don't worry about it Daddy. I could have chosen not to do this with you, ya know?" Lon'qu raised his head hearing this. "I chose to fight with you because you're my father. No other reason."

Lon'qu was surprised to see his daughter act so maturely. During the war, she used to act like a brat who cared for no one but herself. Now she is showing an understanding attitude towards a problem that isn't hers. Just goes to show what two years traveling the world can do to a person. "Thank you Severa. I appreciate it," he said, "Come on, let's get back to the caravan." Severa nodded her head and followed her father.

Just as they were about to leave to camp sight, Lon'qu felt a presence behind him. He turned around to find that no one was there. That is until he saw some sort of wooden cage with metal bars in the windows. He hadn't noticed it during the fray of battle, so he suddenly became curious on what or who was inside. Severa noticed her father walking towards the cage. "Daddy, what are you doing?"

"I'm just going to check that cage out. I won't be long." Lon'qu turned his attention back to the cage while Severa stood in place to wait for her father to return. When he reached the cage, his first instinct was to look through the bars of the cage to see the inside. Even thought it was light outside, the inside was still too dark to see. Lon'qu found the door to the cage and used his Killing Edge to swiftly cut its rusty lock off with a single slash. He opened the door of the cage, allowing the light to flood inside. He walked in and the moment he did, his eyes widened and he gasped in surprise. "No. No this can't be real. This is impossible!" he said to himself. The light exposed the inside of the cage which revealed a young woman who appeared to be hurt and asleep or quite possibly fainted.

She had a nice toned body and shapely legs despite all of the injuries on her body. She was clothes in rags signifying that she was some sort of slave. She had a very beautiful face and dark black hair. Her hair was messy, but was tied into a bun on the back of her head.

Lon'qu didn't know what to do at that point. He was lost for words looking at this beautiful woman. He walked in the cage, knelt down and carried the woman in his arms. Even though Lon'qu was still a warrior at heart, he couldn't help but tear up a bit while holding this girl in his arms. "I-is it you? Is it really you... K-Ke'ri?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So far, this is my favorite chapter that I've written because we got some action and it marks the start of this story for reals. For those of you who don't know who this Ke'ri is, have Lon'qu support with Cherche and/or Tharja. Also I just want to say that I feel like I could have done better than this, or maybe that's just me being too much of a worry wart. But what do you guys think? Be sure to review this chapter because reviews let me know I'm not doing this for nothing. And if you could be sure to Fav and/or Follow if you already haven't. Thanks for reading! ;)**


	4. Who is She?

**A/N: Another day, another chapter. This one, I feel like I could have done better. Love the chapter as part of the story, but I feel like I could have done better writing it. It may just be me but I'll leave the judgement to you guys. Anyway, about the story; this is the chapter I have been looking forward to writing in a long time. So far this may be my favorite chapter. Also, at the end of this, I want to tell you guys about this other fic I'm working on. It's something that I love not that many people think of. But anyway, enjoy the story. ;)**

Chapter 4: Who is She?

Severa was starting to get impatient. She saw her father enter the cart and has yet to emerge from it. It was only big enough to hold two, maybe three people, so what could be in there that was taking him so long?

"Gods, I've had enough of this," she said to herself, "I'm going to go see what's taking him so long."

Severa started walking towards the cage still waiting for her father to walk out so that they could continue with their delivery. As she got closer to it, she couldn't help but sense some sort of negative feeling. She didn't think much of it and continued moving forward.

She reached the cage and walked inside, only to find the back of her father turned towards her. He didn't seem to move, almost as if he had been turned into a statue. What caught Severa's attention the was what, or really who, Lon'qu was carrying in his arms. To the right of him were a pair of barefooted legs, female legs, that were bruised and cut all over. To his left, Severa could she a head of hair as black her's and her Father's.

This was starting to make Severa uncomfortable as well as confused. What was her father doing with this woman in his arms? She decided to speak up at that question, "Daddy, what are you doing?"

Lon'qu shot his head up as if waking from a dream, which wasn't too far off. His mind was empty holding the mysterious woman he referred to as Ke'ri. He turned around to face his daughter, only to be reminded of their delivery to Ylisse. His shocked expression looked back at the girl and then back to Severa. "Severa, we need to get this woman back to the caravan, quickly," he said.

"What? Why?"

Lon'qu couldn't make up an excuse quick enough, "Just... because we have to. Now let's go!" He run off in the direction of the caravan without another word.

"Hey! Daddy, wait for me!"

* * *

><p>As they were running away from the camp site, they failed to notice a dark figure emerge from one of the tents. He wore black <strong>scaled<strong> armor that seemed to cover his entire body. It seemed light and flexible while at the same time, very strong. He also wore black clothing over the armor that seemed similar to a Swordmaster's garb, but it seemed to give off a more powerful aura compared to a Swordmaster.

The man in dark armor only smiled as he saw Lon'qu and Severa run away with the girl in their possession, "So, I have to deal with him again?" He then laughed to himself, "Very well. Let's see if he's gotten any better over the past six years."

* * *

><p>With the girl still in his arms, Lon'qu ran as fast as he could with Severa right behind him. Severa was getting worried about her father. Who was this woman and why was Lon'qu not afraid of holding her? It seemed that he knew and cared for her, but the question lingered in her head; who is this woman?<p>

"Daddy, could you please tell me who this girl is?" she exclaimed, trying to get her father's attention. He turned his head towards her only for a second before turning away back toward the direction they were running. This annoyed her, "Daddy!"

Lon'qu didn't so much as twitch after that. All that was in his mind was getting this girl the help she needed. His heart was racing as he ran with her in his arms. Her body was still warm despite the rags she was wearing weren't suited for the cold weather of Regna Ferox. All the more reason for Lon'qu to go faster.

It wasn't long until the caravan came into sight. Lon'qu's face was relived a bit at the sight of it. "Raimi!" he yelled.

Raimi turned around and saw Lon'qu and Severa running at high speed. What caught her attention the most was the woman cradled in Lon'qu's arms. "Sir Lon'qu, who is that woman?"

He really didn't want to answer the question, "It's not important. Right now, we need to hurry to Ylistol and get her help."

Before Raimi could get a word in edgewise, Lon'qu hopped in the carriage and seated the girl on the seat next to him. Luckily, the caravan was built to allow four people to ride at once. Even though they were still confused about the situation, Severa and Raimi hopped back in the caravan. Lon'qu grabbed the reins of the two horses and whipped them with a loud, "HYAH!" The horses responded and started running at high speed.

Raimi was caught off guard my the sudden speed Lon'qu went, but Severa was half expecting it. "Sir Lon'qu," Raimi yelled, "why are you going so fast!? You could damage the cargo!"

Lon'qu had almost forgotten about what Basilio had told him, but even that didn't shake his resolve, "The cargo is the least of my worries. Right now, we need to get this woman Ylistol as soon as possible."

"But-"

"Enough!" he yelled, "I'll not be answering any more questions! We are going to rush to Ylistol and that is final!"

She could tell that asking more questions was going to get her nowhere. The determination in Lon'qu's eyes was so great, it could kill.

Just who was this woman and why was he so concerned for her?

* * *

><p>It wasn't too long until the temperature started to rise and the snow was getting smaller and smaller. Animals like birds and squirrels could be seen roaming the area. This showed that they had finally crossed the border and have made it to Ylisse.<p>

Just a bit further upon the horizon, the capital Ylistol could be seen. As the group got closer to the city, they could see some sort of checkpoint at the road. The checkpoint consisted of four soldiers wielding their lances and a Warrior with a Silver Axe over his shoulder. This Warrior had very large muscles and blonde spiky hair that was slicked back with a hair band holding it down.

"Oh Gods," Lon'qu said to himself for he knew exactly who this Warrior was.

As they reached the checkpoint, on of the soldiers pointed his lance at the caravan, forcing it to stop. "Halt, identify yourselves."

"Relax soldier, put your weapon down," said the Warrior. He then made his way to Lon'qu with a big smile on his face. "Lon'qu old buddy! How've ya been without ol'Teach by your side?"

"Vaike, I don't have time to talk. We need to get to Ylistol now."

"Don't worry, I understand. Chrom already told the Vaike you'd be coming. Although, I don't remember him mentioning anything about a third girl in your party. Who's the girl in the rags?"

This question was starting to annoy Lon'qu, "I said we don't have time to talk! Let us pass, NOW!"

Vaike only laughed at his sudden intensity, "Fine fine, have it your way." He then turned to his men, "Boys, let'em through." The soldiers obeyed and moved out of the road, allowing the caravan to move on. "Just promise me when you're done with this Lon'qu, you and Teach here have a little battle, for old times sake."

Lon'qu just stared at him with changing his expression, "I'll think about it." With that, he whipped the reins of the horses and rode their way to Ylistol.

As they left, one of the soldiers approached Vaike, "Sir Vaike, Lon'qu is a married man, correct? If that is so, who was that woman he was sitting next to? She didn't even make him flinch."

"Soldier," Vaike replied, "if I know Lon'qu, there is no way he would ever betray Cordelia, if that's what you're getting at. He may seem like a loner most of the time, but he's someone you know you can trust." The soldier seemed a bit ashamed of himself to think that Lon'qu would do such a thing. Vaike then crossed his arms and put on a more serious expression. "However, you do have a point about that woman. He didn't seem to be bothered by her, which begs the question; who the hell is she?"

* * *

><p>After riding the caravan through the busy streets of the capital, the group made their way into the castle courtyard. From there, soldiers began to unload the caravan of its weapons and crates. Not paying attention to any of them, Lon'qu picked up the girl sitting next to him and made his way to the infirmary.<p>

Just before he could go any further, Severa grabbed his shoulder and stopped him in his tracks. "Daddy, I want to know who this girl is and why you're so persistent on getting her help."

Lon'qu wasn't sure what to do. He never thought he'd be in this situation, so he didn't know what to say. "Severa I... I just need to get her help. That's all."

Severa only frowned, "Fine, but I'm coming with you."

"What?"

"You heard me. Since Raimi is helping out those soldiers with unloading the caravan, I might as well spend time with my Daddy." She then let out a devious smirk because she knew she had him right where she wanted him.

Lon'qu had no options at his disposal. Even if he told her not to come, she would follow him anyway. "Alright," he said in defeat, "but I don't want to you to ask who she is anymore, is that clear?"

Severa crossed her arms and just kept smiling, "Crystal Daddy, crystal."

* * *

><p>Inside the castle infirmary, the War Monk, Libra, was giving lessons to the princess of Ylisse, Lissa, on the proper ways to use a healing staff. They were standing over a wooden training dummy lying in bed that would be their practice patient. Libra was waving his Mending staff over the dummy as Lissa watched. "You see milady, this is how you preform a proper staff treatment. Wave your staff around the injury in a figure eight motion to ensure the area around it is also healed."<p>

Lissa was amazed by what she never knew about staffs, "Wow Libra! I always thought waving my staff over my head was good enough."

Libra chuckled, "Well your Highness, that method is mainly used for quick treatments like healing in the middle of a battle. It's a good way to pick people up off the ground, but not for wounds that require more time to heal."

"Huh, I guess that makes sense."

"Yes. Now why don't we start with-" but before he could say another word, the door behind them started to knock. "I wonder who that might be." Libra stood back up and walked away from Lissa and the dummy toward the door. He opened it to find Lon'qu and Severa on the other side.

"Lon'qu, Severa, what a pleasant sur-" but before he could continue, he saw the girl that was lying in Lon'qu's arms bruised and cut. "Oh Gods, what has happened to her!?"

"I can't explain, but can you help her?" Libra stuck his arms out and Lon'qu allowed him to take the girl off of him.

"I'll do what I can." Libra turned to Lissa, "Lissa, we'll need to cut the lesson short for today. I'm going to need your help with this."

Lissa took a look at the girl and immediately nodded her head. "Alright, I'll do what can."

"Very good. Go fetch a Ward Staff to prevent her injuries from getting infected." Lissa did as she was instructed and moved to the supply closet and started searching inside. Libra walked towards the practice dummy and kicked it off the bed. He gently placed the girl on the bed trying to be sure not to agitate her wounds any further. He then turned to face Lon'qu. "Lon'qu, if you could, I would like to ask for your assistance. That is if you are up to the task."

Lon'qu knew Libra would have things under control without him. However, he just had to be sure that this girl would pull through. "Yes I am. I'll do whatever is necessary to help her recovery."

Libra smiled, "Very good. Go fetch me a moist towelette and a basin of hot water." With his orders now in mind, Lon'qu rushed out to collect the supplies. Libra then took a look at Severa. "Miss Severa, will you be assisting us as well?"

Severa had never known this woman; let alone never seen her. Even though her father felt he had to do something to help this girl, she didn't feel obligated in the slightest. "Sorry, but don't really know her. Is it alright if I just watched?"

Libra was a bit crestfallen by this. "Very well. I must ask then to not intervene in any way."

"Fine"

"Libra," Lissa said, "I found the Ward Staff."

As she handed the staff to him, Lon'qu walked back into the room with a basin of hot water with a small towel floating inside of it. "Libra, I've returned."

Libra was pleased with their progress. "Excellent. Let us begin."

* * *

><p>After about thirty minutes of Mending and Warding, all of the girl's injuries had healed and were replaced with faint scars. The girl's face also seemed softer after her treatment. She seemed happy. Lon'qu smiled at this.<p>

"That should be about it. She should wake up soon enough," Libra said as he wiped the sweat off his face. "We should let her rest though. I suggest we exit the room and give her some peace and quiet."

Lon'qu walked closer to the bed the girl was resting on at took a seat next to it. "You all go ahead. I'm going to stay."

"Lon'qu, I just said-"

"I don't care. I need to stay with her."

"Please Lon'qu," Lissa pleaded, "try to listen to reason. We only want to-"

"I need to stay with her!" he repeated, but in a more harsh voice. The room went silent. Libra, Lissa, and Severa stood there, staring at Lon'qu. He seemed very irritable. "I just... need to be sure she gets better." It became clear to everyone that Lon'qu cared for this girl deeply.

This worried Severa very much. She couldn't take it anymore. She had to know who this girl was and why her father so determined to help her. "Daddy, I want to know right; who is this woman, and why are you so damn stubborn not wanting to tell us?" He remained silent and lowered his head, as if he were thinking. His silence was like torture to her. "Answer me! If you don't, I'll... I'll just assume that you've been cheating Mother!"

Everyone was shocked by Severa's sudden outburst; Lon'qu especially. She was on the verge of tears and looked like she was about to breakdown. Acting on instinct, Lon'qu got out of his seat and quickly embraced her in his arms. Severa started crying into his chest as he started to holder tighter.

As this was happening, Lissa elbowed Libra's arm, catching his attention. "Libra," she whispered, "we should leave them alone." Libra nodded and followed her out the door, quitely. They closed the door and left the two to themselves.

Severa kept crying and sobbing, and Lon'qu was still hugging her. He didn't know what to do to calm her down. His only option was to answer her question and end it right there. Even though he said he would tell her his story earlier that day, he wanted try to avoid that subject; however, it seemed as though this was the only way. "Severa," he said, catching her attention, "remember when I said I would tell you a story after our job was over?" She nodded. "This should answer you question." He paused a moment and took a deep breath. He wasn't sure what she would think, but he knew he had to tell her now. "Her name is Ke'ri, and she's my friend who I thought was-"

Before he could say another word, the girl, Ke'ri, started groaning. "Ungh." Lon'qu and Severa took note of this and rushed to her bedside. She seemed as though she were struggling to wake up from a nightmare. After a few seconds, Ke'ri finally opened her eyes and looked at Lon'qu in surprise.

"Ke'ri? A-are you alright?"

Her face was still in shock from looking at him, but it wasn't long until she finally spoke for herself. "Lon'qu, you're alive?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And she finally awakens. Although, 'what could her question possibly mean' you ask yourselves? Tune in for the next chapter and find out.**

**So yeah, you can ****probably tell why I love this chapter. As I've said before, I feel like I could have written it better, but I want you guys to tell me what you think of it.**

**Now back to business; the other fix I'm working on. It's going to take place in Super Smash Bros 4. I keep reading about this "Smash Mansion" in other fics, but I know little about it. All I know is that every character who has been in any Smash lives in one mansion or resort. I want you guys to tell me if there's more to it than that. **

**Now this story is going to be another ship between two fighters: Link and Lucina. I ship these two so hard it's not funny. I just hope I'll be able to post it because every time I try to start typing it in my notes, my phone decides to delete it for no apparent reason. It's so freaking frustrating but I'm not going to let that stop me. **

**Anyway, thank you for reading. Be sure to Like, Follow, Review, and all that good stuff. I really appreciate it. And be sure to look out for my Smash fic that I'm really excited about. I promise it won't disappoint. **


End file.
